Mission Challenge
by Spoot Poot
Summary: They boys have been given some odd missions here lately. Read the AN please, and don't forget the review, so your idea can be part of the insanity! R&R!
1. Rabbit Hunting

Spoot: Ok, here's the deal, I want some new readers and I want to build GW's fan base back up. This fic will be interactive, and depending on the reviews I get, I will keep it going. You pick the pilot, and the mission they have to go on. E.G: "Duo, Finding toilet paper" That's it, I don't care how silly it is! that's part of the challenge for me, and the fun!

Duo: This one is my idea.

Rabbit Hunting

Duo looked at Une in disbelief. "You're joking right?" he said. In his hand, a sheet of paper. On that paper, a mission. "I'm not, you have your orders, and remember, you can't use a gun, just a broom." She said, leaning back in her chair. He looked at the paper. 'kill a horde of rabbits in an old base, with a broom.' He looked back up at her, and stuck out his bottom lip. "Someone has it out for me..." With that being said, he turned and left the office.

"Tell me it's not true." Heero said. Duo handed his friend the paper. The two were walking down a dark hallway, in an abandoned base. Heero looked it over, looked it over once more, then..third times the charm. He handed the paper back, and Duo folded it up, and put it in his pocket. "I swear someone hates me." He said, hoisting the broom over his shoulder. "With just a broom? How are we... supposed to complete this?" Wufei asked. "My mission, I just brought you guys along for support!"

"More like an audience." Quatre said. to which Duo replied with a pretty finger.

"THERE'S ONE!" Heero shouted. Duo jerked up from inspecting a hole, and hoisted the broom over his head. There was a small...pink rabbit. He looked on with a funny face. "HUH! PINK BUNNIES!" He shouted. "All the more reason to kiil it! It's an abomination!" Wufei shouted. Duo shrugged and began to bring the broom down, like a battle-ax. The bunny looked up with a squeak, and took off running. The broom bristles landed hard, and Duo about fell over. "Damn, missed!" He snapped. "AFTER IT!" Heero shouted, and all the boys took off in pursuit.

"There! There's one!" Trowa snapped. A bunny was flying through the air, Duo swung the broom hard and hit it in mid air. It squeaked, and flew far. Duo hoisted the broom to his shoulder, and brimmed his hand over his eyes in a salute, watching the bunny fly. "That's a homer!" Quatre said. Duo grabbed the broom and hoisted it high over his head. "AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" He cried. "HEADS UP!" Heero shouted. Duo turned to see a bunny hopping his way. He swatted at it and it vanished into another room. "Did I kill it?" He asked.

"What do we do?" Quatre asked in a huff. The 5 boys were being backed into one another, in a circle. They were being surrounded by bunnies. Duo was feverishly whacking at them, but they kept coming. There must have been at least a few hundred of them. "We kill them." Heero said, pulling out a gun. He found himself getting hit in the face with a broom. His face resembled that of a dog that had chased a parked car. "No! If Une finds one bullet hole, I'm doomed!" Duo said, then went back to using the broom on the bunnies.

The five boys all sat at the mouth of a dark room. Out of breath and tired. Duo was frazzled and looking around. "I'll be seeing those damn rabbits in my dreams!" Wufei said. He looked over at Duo. "Did we get them all?" Duo nodded in response. "Then let's get the hell outta here!" Wufei concluded, getting up. He outstretched his hand to Quatre, who took it, and got pulled up. Duo used the broom, to help himself stand. Trowa remained on his rump, as he had fallen asleep. Heero stood, and put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Mission accomplished, let's go home." Duo smiled, and nodded.

they had about made it to the door, when Heero heard a light squeak. He turned fast, before anyone else could. There was a lone bunny, looking up at him. It lunged for an attack. "HEERO! NOOO!" Duo shouted, throwing himself in the line of fire. The rabbit, hit him in the chest, and he went down. Everyone crowded around the pilot. Heero knelt, and lifted Duo's head. "You crazy bastard. Why did you do it..." He whispered. Duo slowly opened his eyes, and let out a cough. "Did...I...Get...'em?" He choked out. Heero smiled warmly. "Yeah, buddy, you got him..." Just then, the said rabbit hopped onto Duo's chest, his little pink nose wiggling. Duo looked him right in the eyes. "Awww...He's actually kinda cute!" Heero face palmed and whacked the bunny off his partner's chest.

Spoot: Challenge one, down! Lets keep them coming!


	2. Kids Today

Spoot: we have another mission!

Duo: Oh man...I read the report...

Kids Today

Duo walked into the safe house, pail, and incoherent. Wufei looked up from the laptop resting on the kitchen table, the first thing he spotted was the mission packet in his partner's hand. "Shall I get the broom?" He asked. Duo's eyes were hollow, he swallowed and held out the packet. Wufei stood up and took it, then looked it over. After a few moments, he flipped it closed, and handed it back. "Good luck with that. Kids are a handful." Duo did not want to take the packet back, he pushed it at his partner, "Did you read the second page, it's not just my mission." He said with a dry mouth. Wufei eyed him with that hint of suspision, then opened the packet to the second page. He read a bit, then his mouth dropped open.

"Her name is Neko." Une said. She was holding the hand of a 3 year old little girl. Dressed all in pink, with red hair, and green eyes. Duo and Wufei watched as the little girl approached them, she looked up at Wufei, then down, and promptly...stamped on his foot, and took off running, with a giggle. Wufei's eyes went wide, and he grit his teeth. "The two of you are on this mission, together. It's time you two learned some responsibility." Wufei growled at her, but nothing more. Duo was wringing his hands together, nervous and upset. "I don't really like kids..." He said, "And they don't like me." Une shook her head. "You're not getting out of this. I understand that the last mission was a little unorthodox, this time, it should be a snap. Now then...someone needs to go find her." The two boys looked on at her, listening. She crossed her arms. "NOW!" She shouted. "RIGHT!" Both boys snapped, and took off after the little girl.

Her giggles could be heard from outside. She was running through the house, naked. the front room was in disarray. Lamp was knocked over, sofa cushions on the floor, TV static, juice spilt on the carpet, food smeared in the carpet, diaper ..smeared in the carpet, and both boys hiding behind the sofa. "How do we handle this?" Asked Wufei. "Shaddap!" Duo snapped. "She'll hear us!" Just then, the little red-headed girl appeared before them, she was leaning over the sofa. "BOO! Found you!" She yelled, then reached down, and grabbed up some of Duo's hair, and began to pull. He grabbed her little hand, and began to try with little strength, to pry her fingers out of his locks. "Wufei, little help!" He cried. The Asian reached up and poked her in the armpit. She let go of Duo's hair, and giggled. "CATCH ME!" She whaled. Then took off running, knocking over another lamp, it broke, and the light went out. Duo looked over at the other boy. "I'm telling you...someone hates me."

"I don't think Duo can take much more of this, you gatta help." Wufei was vid chatting with Quatre. "You're good with kids." Quatre smiled. Just then Duo went running by, yelling, "Get back here you brat! you need to put on some cloths!" He stopped running, and spotted Quatre's face on the computer screen, "Quatre! You gatta help us!" He hollered, "I would, but it's not my mission. Tell you what, why don't the two of you pop in a movie for her, that may calm her down." Wufei shook his head. "We would, but I think she broke the TV." He said, Quatre giggled. "I see, well then I don't know what to tell you. Try feeding her." he said. With that, the screen went blank, possible lost connection. Duo looked at Wufei, and visa versa.

"I swear, if she pulls my hair one more time, I may smack her." Duo said, running his fingers through his long locks. "Don't do that, we'll get in trouble." the two boys were watching her jump on the sofa. She hopped off and ran up to the boys. "Booger!" She snapped, pointing at Duo. "Brain!" She yelled, pointing at Wufei. She then let out another famous giggle, and took off running, only to find herself...hitting the floor. Taking a trip over her own two little feet. She landed hard, right on her little booty. Duo and Wufei both tensed up, reaching out to catch her, a moment to late. She looked over at them, with tears in her big green eyes, before long, she began to scream and cry. Wufei was the first to kneel and pull her up and cuddle her.

Duo watched intently, never before seeing the Asian in the manner he was in, almost fatherly. He too, knelt and inspected the scene. "Is she ok?" He asked. Neko reached out and grabbed for him, he opened his arms and she fell into him. "It's ok." Wufei said, "Hug her. She needs it." Duo hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her, then stood up with her in his arms. "What do I do now?" He asked, Neko was still crying. "Owwie! Owwie! Hurt!" She cried. Wufei stood up. "Lets get her dressed, and put her down for a nap." He said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Duo nodded, and began to bounce the little one in his arms, lightly.

The two watched over her for a moment, she was sound asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "She's not so bad." Wufei said, pulling up some of the blankets. "Yeah, now!" Duo said, with a smile. Wufei looked up at him, and as well let a smirk cross his face. "She sure is a hand full." He stood up right, and began to leave the room. Duo followed. Wufei was picking up some toys and cleaning. "You ever think about having one?" Duo asked. Wufei looked up and smiled. "With you? I'm not sure who would get pregnant." Duo giggled, and began to help with the mess. "You would. No, I mean, you ever thought about one day, being a dad. You might make a good one." Wufei took some stuff Duo was holding, "You think so? Well, What about you! I saw you with her today, yeah, you wanted to kill her, but you were good with her."

"I don't think so, I don't really like kids. well, I guess...other peoples kids." Duo said with a shrug. "I suppose I never thought about having my own. Have you?"

Wufei pulled some drinks from the fridge, handing one to Duo as he closed the door. "Sure I have. I would love to have some crib midgets one day! The thing is, with who, and when? You know what I mean? I don't see me being biological with them, just the father." He sat down at the now clean table. Duo sat down too. "Scared of women? Seems legit." Duo said, popping the tab on his cold beer. "You could say that." Wufei said, popping his tab as well. "What, y'gay?" Duo asked after taking a sip. Wufei nodded.

"Bye bye!" Neko sang out, hugging Wufei tight. She was in his arms. "Bye bye sweety!" He said, lowering her, she held tight to his neck, not wanting to let go. He looked up at Une, and a red-headed women, with a grin and a giggle. "I have never seen her take to someone like she has, you boys." Said the girl's mother. "Where's puppy?" Neko asked. "No puppies sweet heart, we need to go." Her mother explained. She began to throw a fit. Duo came walking into the line of view. "PUPPY!" She hollered, and let go of Wufei, and rushed Duo. She latched on and he lifted her up. "are you going home too?" She asked, playing with his hair. "I live here." He said, giving her a hug. "But, you can come over any time you want, and destroy the house." He said with a giggle, then passed the pouting girl to her mother. "Thank you boys." The women said, handing them both a 20 dollar bill. Wufei looked at Duo, and Visa Versa. Eyeing each other with a knowing glance. Duo spoke first, "Paint Ball, here we come." Wufei nodded.

Spoot: Mission accomplished. 2 down! lets keep them coming!


	3. They Call Me Tim

Spoot: Another Mission!

Duo: Are these people for real!

They Call Me Tim

Sally was in the middle of a phone call when the boys walked into her office. "You summoned us?" Trowa asked. She held up her hand, to shoosh. "Uh huh...yeah, I'll get right on that sir." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "I did, have a seat boys." They did as they were informed, 4 chairs, 5 boys. Heero ended up on Quatre's lap. "You have a mission, it has something to do with the rabbits a few weeks ago." Duo looked frightened. "No! I can't take anymore! I won't do it!" He yelled, shooting out of his chair. "SIT!" Sally commanded. When Duo refused, Heero reached over and grabbed his hair, and pulled him down. "You guys need to understand something about the rabbits, they were a plot, to kill president Carter."

"Isn't he already dead?" Asked Quatre. Sally nodded her head. "It has something to do with wizards, don't ask!" She said, holding up a hand, before anyone could speak. Trowa was the only one who looked happy about this. "A wizard you say! This should be fun!" He said, looking at the other guys, they did not feel the same way. "You'll be working with one. His name is Tim." Sally said. Trowa's eyes gleamed. "A real one! like...that can shoot lighting out of his hands, and bend fire to his will, and raise the dead to fight for him!" Sally sat back in her seat, as Trowa rambled. "Not...exactly..." She said slowly.

"I can read minds." Came a voice from the door. The boys all turned to see a kid, about the age of 18, with an oversize Wizards outfit on. "They call me Tim." He said. Trowa shot out of his chair, and took the boy's hand and shook it violently. "Tim, it's a pleasant to meet you! Can you read my mind, right now!" The boy looked up at him, pushing his oversize hat up, so he could see. "Ok, think of a number between one, and three." Tim said. Trowa let go of the boy's hand, he looked disappointed. "you're not a real wizard." He said, with a pout. "Of coarse not! He's a kid! Look at him, he looks stupid!" Wufei snapped.

Tim raised his arms up, and began to wave them around. Before long a fire-ball made its way to the Asians head, blasting him. Wufei coughed out some smoke. His hair was burnt, and a little spot of it still burned. his face was blackened. "WOOOOW!" Trowa snapped with a large smile, and eyes to match, he looked over at Tim in wonderment. "That should have blew his head off." Tim said softly, looking at his hands. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Wufei shrieked. Tim looked up with a smile, "why yes." He said with a giggle.

"Cant believe we hafta work with this lunatic!" Heero snapped. Duo looked up from playing on his phone. "Hey!" He snapped. Heero looked back at him. "And for once, I don't mean you." He finished. Duo smiled manicly and went back to his game. The 6 boys were walking through a forest, looking for a cave. There, they would find the necromancers who brought the President back from the dead. "So why did they do it, and what does it have to do with the rabbits?" Asked Quatre. Tim looked over at him. "They wanted to kill him they way they wanted to the first time. With...rabbits. I don't understand it either." Quatre nodded, slowly. "Sorry I asked." He mumbled.

"What ever you guys do, don't use your real names." Tim instructed. The boys were standing outside a cave. Heero looked over at Duo, who then looked over at Trowa. The 3 boys shrugged. The names they had chosen long ago, had become a part of them. "I wanna be called Merlin." Tim said.

"I suppose I'll use...Mark." Said Trowa.

"I'll use Rusty Shackleferd!" Duo snapped.

"Ben." Said Heero.

"Or CHOCOLATE THUNDER!" Duo yelled.

"Ling." Said Wufei, then popped Duo in the head.

"I'll use Camron, I always liked it!" Said Quatre.

"Or I'll use Ben." Duo said, rubbing his head.

"That ones mine!" Heero shouted.

"Fine! I'll take Rusty!" Duo snapped, eyeing Heero.

Once in the cave they ducked down low. "Who here can use a bow and Arrow?" Tim asked. The boys looked at one another, then Tim. "No one." Heero said. "That went out with the dark ages." Trowa looked at his partner. "Not true, they still use them from time to time, tournaments and what not." Heero glared at the Green eyed boy. "Shush!" He snapped. Trowa just smiled. "Well we need something silent, and deadly." Tim whispered. Everyone thought for a moment, keeping quiet. Heero was the first to smell it. He let out an audible sound, and waved a hand over his nose. "Sorry, I'm nervous." Duo said. "Not what I meant." Tim snapped.

The boys came upon a group of men in black robs. They were talking about something to do with raising more rabbits. Tim had conjured up some Bows and arrows, for the boys. Heero pulled out his bow first, and pulled back an arrow. He let it fly and the boys ducked down in the shadows. The arrow hit a man, and he went down. "Is someone there?" Asked one of the men, looking around, taking a defensive stance. He looked around for a moment, then put his hands down. "Must have been my imagination." He said. Another one of the men in robes, knelt beside the dead. "I'll find whoever did this." He said, then walked away. "Now that...was cool!" Said Trowa. "You really are perfect." Heero looked over at the others. "I am, aren't I!" He said.

"They're all dead." Heero said, into a com link. They were standing in the belly of the cave. "Good, come on back. Mission accomplished." Sally said. Heero cut communication, and joined his comrades. "I just don't get why we couldn't use our names." Trowa said. Tim spoke in a whispered. "That's how they getcha!" He said, grabbing Duo's arm, making the boy jump and holler. "Is someone there?" The boys looked around, hearing the voice. "Crap, we missed one!" Heero snapped, kneeling, and taking out his bow, and arrow. He drew it back, and moved silently. A man appeared in robes of black, He spotted Tim. "you there! Boy!" He shouted, Tim came into view, angry as could be. "Don't call me boy! They call me Tim!" He shouted. The other boys, in hiding, gasped as Tim got turned into a pink bunny. Heero took this time to fire off the arrow, it hit the man in the eye, and he went down.

"Do we kill him?" Asked Trowa. Duo was inspecting the bunny. "I dunno. He's on our side, and we can't shoot him. Une said that won't work, we would need a broom." He looked up at Trowa. "That help at all?" Trowa shook his head. Duo stood up, and dusted off his hands. "Sorry." He said, sarcastically, patting Trowa's shoulder. "I say we take him back to sally. If he's really a wizard, She might be able to help him." Heero said, joining the group. "If Sally was a witch!" Trowa snapped. "What makes you think she's not." Duo said, with a chuckle. "You're thinking of Lady Une." Said Wufei. Heero shook his head and crossed his arms. "One word...Relena."

Spoot: Mission 3 down, lets keep them coming guys.

Duo: I saw what you did there! Skyrim references!

Spoot: Did anyone else catch it?


	4. The Red Button

Spoot: Another mission!

Duo: Whats going on here?

Spoot: Not sure, I wasnt given deets!

The Red Button

Heero sighed, and slapped the mission packet on the table. Two other pilots were sitting at said table. Quatre and Wufei. "Someone has really got some kind of death wish, or something." Heero said, sitting down, he opened the packet, and slid it across the table. The two boys looked it over, then simultaneously, began to laugh hard. "It's not funny...I feel like shooting something!" Heero snapped. Wufei wiped a giggle tear away, and sighed. "Sounds like you got your work cut out for you!" He cried, then began to laugh again. Quatre clutched his abdomen and laughed harder. "I bet I could throw a rock in this room, and find two better friends..." Heero muttered, getting up, and snatching up his mission, and walking away. Leaving the other two boys to their fit.

"Ok, just put your foot here..." Heero instructed. Relena looked up at him, he was holding on to a cable, attached to a big metal plate. "Foot." Heero instructed. Relena put her foot on the plate. "Now, hold on tight...TIGHT...to this cable, don't let go!" She looked down at her feet, then back at him, "Why?" She asked. Heero sighed, looking right at her. "You'll die." He said simply. "Pay attention, once you're up there, sit, strap in, and wait for my instruction." Relena nodded.

"Are you all strapped in?" Heero's voice could be heard over an intercom. Relena checked the straps. "Yeah." She said.

"Look up, do you see a red switch?" Heero asked. Relena looked up, "Red?" She asked. Heero let out a sigh. "It's the only one there! Do you see it?" He almost hollered. "YEAH!" She yelled. "You don't need to be rude!" Heero let out one more sigh. "Sorry. Flip that switch."

"The red one?

...

"Heero?"

"YES! The red one!"

"Ok, geez!"

From the control panel, Heero could be seen, rubbing his temples.

"Ok, do you see a key pad?" Heero asked. Relena looked around the cockpit. "What's it look like, is it right here, to my left?" She asked, looking at a small keyboard. "That's it, don't touch that, ok. that controls ZERO. Last thing we need is for you to activate that." He said. She laughed. "Ok, so...what about this red button?

"Big?"

"I guess."

"Where's its location?"

"Above the key pad."

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Why?"

"Self detonate."

"Oh."

Relena put her hands on a lever by her hip. "Ok, now what?" She asked, moving around a bit to get comfy. "Get your fingers positioned properly on the buttons. once that's done, press the one for your middle finger." She did as she was told, pressing with her middle finger. The gundam made a noise. "Ok, now, pull back on that lever! HARD!" She did so, and the gundam pulled out a beam cannon. "GREAT!" Shouted Heero, "You're doing just great. Ok, use your feet now, press them on the pads on the floor board, step, step...we're going to try walking now." Relena looked down, and saw some pads, pressure plates, if you will. She put her foot on one, and held down. One leg went up, and took a step forward. Relena screamed.

"You're ok! walk! use your feet!"

"AHH...like...just walk, and the gundam will too?"

"Yes."

"WOW!"

Heero sighed.

"Ok, are you ready?" Heero asked. Relena was making Wing Zero march in place. "Yeah, I'm ready. Where's the target?" She asked, stopping all motion. "Ok, you see the green yellow knobs?" Heero asked. Relena looked at about everything on the gundam's console. "There's so many buttons!" She squealed. "you're looking for a knob!" Heero shouted. Relena looked up. "I don't see one!" She snapped. "And there you go, being rude again." Heero rolled his eyes. She was sure she saw that, he rolled them. Ok, middle finger, on the button, pull back.

Heero rolled his eyes, then rubbed them. When he looked up, there was a beam cannon pointed right at him. He jumped right out of his chair, and hit the dirt. He covered his head, and curled into a fetal position under the desk. "Hold..on. What am I doing!" He snapped, lifting his head. "I never instructed her in firing that thing..." He stood up, and lifted his arms in the air. "You should learn some manners!" Relena shouted. "you're right. I'm sorry. Don't shoot." He said, in his usual flat tone. "Are you serous! I don't even know how!" She snapped. "It's simple, ring finger, press, and move the lever forward slowly." He said, then made the 'oh shit' face. "What have I done!"

Spoot: yup! you wanted Relena in on it!

Duo: HA! Ok, that was good!

Spoot: Keep them coming!


	5. It's Gunna Be Me!

Spoot: I'm back!

Duo: And in charge!

Spoot: you said it! Remember that! Ok, I wasn't given a mission, but I was given an idea...I'll try my best for you guest.

It's Gunna Be Me

Five boys sat across from three women, in command. "I have decided to apoint someone in your little group to be Head." Noin said. The boys all looked at one another in confusion. "Head? Of what?" Asked Wufei. Duo looked over at the women with a nod. Parroting Wufei. "Of what?" He asked. The Asian rolled his eyes and shoved Duo. sally reached over and apprehended Wufei. "Head, Of your group. Like, a leader." Une said.

"Oh, well that's easy, its gunna be me." Heero said, factually. Trowa shot him a look, raising his lips, bearing his teeth, then snorting. "And what makes you think that!" Heero crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's name do you hear first! And, to add, My name means 'one' if I'm not mistaken!" Duo shot from his chair. "You just might be!" He snapped, then turned to the ladies. "It'll be me, for sure! People love me!" He looked over at Heero. "It's true! and the girls, fo'gettabout it!" With that, he sat down.

"Guys, I think we all know who it should be." Quatre said, calmly. Trowa looked over at him. "Thank y-"

"Me." Quatre interrupted. "I mean lets face it, I may as well be the leader!" Trowa closed his mouth, and glared at the blond. "What?!" Wufei snapped. He looked over at the women. "Sally, come on! Me, pick me." Sally smiled, but shook her head, "It's not up to me." She said, "We make this decision together." Wufei rolled his eyes. "It should be me! I'm the best at what I do." Trowa opened his mouth to speak, But Duo got to it. "Good at what! disappearing! I bet you are! I'd vote for him!" He snapped, his tone, thick with sarcasm. Wufei shoved Duo, right out of his chair.

"You've been quiet so far. Trowa, what do you think?" Une asked. Trowa looked up. Everyone eyed him. "It's like pirate court ..everyone votes for himself, therefore there is no leader...So I suppose, I need to vote for myself too...right?" His logic, for once, made sense Everyone nodded. "Ok then, I vote for..." He began to scan the room. "...That guy!" He snapped, pointing at someone in the corner, going through papers. The guy looked up and dropped them. "WHAT!" Everyone roared.

"Yeah!" Trowa snapped, getting up, and approaching the man. "I vote for the new guy!" He threw his arm over the mans shoulder. Sally's jaw dropped, Une looked ready to explode, Noin's eyes were closed, but you could see the vain popping out. Duo laughed. "That guy! No way! He's not even in our group, and hell...where did he even come from!" Trowa looked the guy over. The cigarette hanging from his lips, was a bit bent, and seemed to be going out. "Whats your name?" Trowa asked. The man smiled. "Havoc, sir, Jean Havoc." Trowa let the guy go, and grabbed him by his shoulders. "I vote for Havoc!" He snapped. Havoc smiled. "I vote for him too!"

"It's settled, he's the king!" Trowa said, shoving Havoc to the side.

"Leader," Quatre began.

"Head." Sally corrected.

"Mmhh...I like king better." Havoc said.

"Not up to you!" Snapped Heero.

Havoc pointed to his chest. "King."

Spoot: Not pretty, but the request was for someone to make a cameo...this was a little lame, but...eh.

Duo: just had to get it done...


	6. Tic Tic Tic

Spoot: Ok, let's get this over with! HAHA!

Duo: Ok, This mission...I looked it over...and I hate all of you!

Spoot: HE'S KIDDING! *Shoves Duo in ther naughty chair*

Tic Tic Tic.

-TIC-

Heero looked up at the clock, a small bead of sweat dripped from his brow.

-TIC-

Duo looked over at Heero, then up at the clock. He too had a nervous expression on his face.

-TIC-

Trowa shifted in his chair, keeping his eyes on Quatre.

-TIC-

Quatre kept his eyes on the clock, tapping his feet, one at a time, to a rhythm. He was clearly about to lose it.

-TIC-

Wufei paid no mind to the noise, his eyes closed, calm and collected...on the outside.

-TIC-

Sally walked into the office, sat down, and looked over at the boys, who looked up at her. "This mission is not that important, you can all relax." She said, taking up some papers, and straightening them. Duo was the first to speak. "Well, it's not that we want to be all squirmie, it's just that...well, we read over the mission...Some of us...are a little...nervous about this..." Sally nodded, knowing why they would feel that wat, having looked over the mission as well. The boys were in for a stress filled week. "I mean, we've been sitting here, for like...an hour freaking ou-"

Wufei interrupted Duo. "An hour? Are you serious! We just got here! Sally, we may have been sitting here for a little over 15 minutes." He said, turning to her. Duo looked over at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was taking to the time police!" He snapped. Wufei closed his eyes, trying to ignore Duo's taunt. "Boys, if you plan to get through this, you need to stick together." Sally said softly, taking Wufei's hand. He looked into her eyes, communicating with her through them. Relaying on to her his discomfort. She caught on quick, and pat his hand. Indicating, there was nothing she could do.

Heero sat in a very uncomfortable chair, in a dim-lit room. He was looking up at a clock. How he hated silence. The clock had stopped, and he was left alone, locked in a tomb of sorts. He got up and walked over to the little alarm clock on the table. He tapped it, and frowned. How he hated silence. He, feared it...

Sally held up a pair of red pumps. Duo visibly gulped. "Put them on." She said. Duo shook his head. He was already dressed like a woman of the night. The only thing missing, was the shoes. She threw the shoes at him, and crossed her arms. "Pick them up, and put them on..." She hated the torture she was putting him through, but it was for the mission. He did as he was told, with hesitation. She sat down, and looked up at him. "now, dance..." Duo's lip quivered.

Quatre was sure he heard something come from the closet. He sat on the bed, and caught his breath. Something had scratched at the door. Something wanted out...He pulled the covers off the bed, and put them over his head. If there was one thing he feared, it was the proverbial: Monster in the Closet. He shivered, wishing he could just leave the room. To bad it was locked. The scratching got louder, making him squeak and huddle into the fetal position.

Trowa, a man unafraid of anything, stood as still as he could. The room he was locked in had one chair. usable, as Trowa was standing on it. on the floor, sat the cutest puppy anyone had ever seen. It made a yap noise, and Trowa jumped, hugging himself in the process. Dogs...why did it have to be dogs? Could have been a spider. Trowa feared spiders, and could easily kill one...but...a dog...you don't kill a dog, you just don't. And he knew that. Killing it would make him look like the biggest ass hole ever.

Wufei looked up from his book. He almost laughed at the fact that he had forgotten he was locked in a room. He heard something, and shook his head. Were they really trying to torture, and scare him? With what? A noise? He almost laughed as he went back to his book. The scratching on the floor came again, and he looked up once more. He set his gaze around the room, spotting something on the floor. It moved. He slowly put his book down, and slowly got to his feet. He took a step forward, and realized what it was. He cringed, and backed away. Damn snakes.

"How's it going so far?" Asked Noin. Lady Une looked up at her from a bunch of TV screens. "fairly well. Duo seems to be enjoying himself now, as well as Sally." Noin laughed. Lady Une turned back to the TVs. "Quatre finally got curious. He opened the closet door, and found the device. He destroyed it, and broke down the door, He's in the mess hall eating Jello now." Noin laughed again, and sat down. She looked at a TV screen, spotting Trowa. He was playing with a puppy. She smiled, and looked over at Une. "Why can't I hear anything from Heero's screen?"

Une reached over and flipped a little switch. Heero could be heard loud and clear. "I'M HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM, HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM, I AM. I GOT MARRIED TO THE GIRL NEXT DOOR, SHE'S BEEN MARRIED...SEVEN..._TIMES_ BEFORE! SECOND VERSE, SAME AS THE FIRST! OOOOOOOOOOOOH I'M HENR-" She flipped the switch, and looked over at Noin. The blue haired woman laughed hysterically. "They all seem to have found a way to deal. Anger, Fun, replacement therapy...but...well..." She turned on a screen that was dark.

Wufei could be seen in a corner of the room, curled up in a ball, his head between his knees. "Oh my!" Noin snapped, sitting up to see better. "I know. I think we may have gone to far with this one." Une said, turning off the screen. She looked over at Noin, with a shake of her head. Noin met her look, with a shrug. "I don't get it...I just don't." Une nodded, as the other woman continued. "I mean...it's just a little book."

Spoot: HAHA!

Duo: Was it Twilight? I went there!

Spoot: O.o DUO! Strap yourself in, you know where they are.

Duo: Yeah, Yeah...


End file.
